sex drug's n' rock
by Palas Ki
Summary: sex, drugs and rock'n'roll: essa mistura não necessariamente todas, junto com dinheiro, fazem pessoas cometer loucuras, assassinatos.


_**Disclaimer:** nem os personagens nem o seriado CSI me pertencem. Se pertence-se, as fanfics da Alprado seriam roteiros Xp_

_**I N/A:** Rick, Fabio, Bruno e a banda Lumbreakers (banda do Rick) são reais!_

_**III N/A: **R Rick; FabioF; BrunoB; EduardoE_

--------------------------------------------

**Sex, drugs'n'rock!**

E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, graças ao deus do Rock'n'roll – simulou um solo de guitarra – Rick!

Desculpa então senhor-guitarrista-fodônico-do-mal – Fabio deu uma baquetada na cabeça de Rick.

R: Ai! Não deixa eu terminar de falar! O dia foi salvo por Fabio, Bruno, Karina e eu. Que também são conhecidos com Lumbreakers!

Tudo bem, Rick. – Bruno jogou uma garrafa de água para ele – esse foi só o nosso primeiro show internacional.

Mas o público até que foi –Karina fez uma careta – razoável

Razoável? – Fabio pulou do sofá – se mil pessoas em um show de uma banda brasileira em Las Vegas é um número razoável, então eu não sei o que é um público bom!

K: Foi mal, mas eu esperava mais pessoas pelo tanto de publicidade que fizeram aqui.

B: Cara, mas americano só conhece MPB de música brasileira, não estão nem ai pra rock brasileiro. Mil no nosso show já é muita coisa.

R: Beleza então. Vocês discutem se o público foi bom ou não, porque eu to voltando pro hotel – pegou a guitarra e foi andando até a porta – mas se querem saber, pode ter certeza: foi um dos melhores shows que a gente já tev...

Vários gritos vindos do palco o interromperam. Era possível ouvir várias pessoas gritando e correndo. Os 4 foram até o palco pelo backstage, que também estava movimentado.

B: O que ta acontecendo, Edu? –tentava passar pelo empresário que impedia a passagem deles para o palco.

E: É melhor vocês não verem isso!

R: Ou sai da frente por bem ou sai da frente por mal. Você que escolhe!

E: Eu to falando sério é melhor vocês – foi empurrado pelo grupo – essa cena é forte demais e... Karina - a guitarrista havia desmaiado – alguém chame um médico.

F: E a polícia.

Eles, assim como todos no local, fitavam o corpo de um rapaz enforcado em cima do palco.

--------------------------------------------

JB: Shows de rock sempre terminam com algum problema

Foi em direção de Grissom e Catherine, que passavam pelo cordão de isolamento.

CW: Não na minha época – olhou em volta e observou os rockeiros que passavam ou davam depoimentos – muita coisa mudou.

GG: Já identificaram a vítima?

JB: Já, acharam a carteira nas estruturas do palco, logo acima do corpo. O nome dele é Marcio Oliveira, 19 anos, brasileiro. Fã incondicional da banda – apontou para Karina, que estava sentada na porta da ambulância – Já tentou forçar uma barra com ela. Foi acusado por atentado ao pudor no Brasil e não pode se aproximar de ninguém da banda, nem mesmo nos shows.

GG: Ela seria...

JB: Guitarrista da banda, o restante dos membros está dando depoimento.

GG: Então vamos...

Foram até o palco, localizado dentro de um cassino, que agora estava repleto de policiais.

Catherine olhou para o corpo, a 6 metros de altura – e como é que nós chegamos lá?

--------------------------------------------

CW: Não deveria ter vindo de salto hoje – desenganchou o sapato, que ficara preso entre os corredores da estrutura pelo qual passavam – essas cenas de crimes ficam cada vez mais estranhas.

GG: Cenas de crimes sempre vão ser estranhas – coletou um liquido dos fios da iluminação e do chão – porque são cometidos por humanos

CW: O que achou?

Sêmen –guardou o DNA - Quanto as digitais, temos um longo trabalho a fazer. Encontrou algo?

Sangue, mas sem sinais de luta. O assassino chegou de surpresa.

De surpresa, num andaime a 6 metros do chão e no meio de um show?

É uma possibilidade. Show de rock, todas as atenções voltadas lá pra baixo...

Os dois começaram a espalhar o pó preto acetinado pelas estruturas, coletando diversas digitais completas, mas muitas eram parciais, borradas ou superpostas, o que dificultaria na leitura dos doze pontos para comparação com os registros do sistema.

Grissom, achei impressões palmares – Catherine estava no corredor onde o corpo da vítima pendia.

Pela posição, quem estava aqui observava o concerto – olhou para baixo – é uma visão digna de camarote.

Catherine se curvou um pouco para ver o palco, mas ao fazer o movimento, enganchou-se em um fio de luz que estava sem sua frente e foi arremessada para baixo, mas Grissom foi mais rápido e a segurou pela cintura.

Meu Deus – tomou fôlego – Gil, obrigada. Se não fosse por você... – olhou para baixo e um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha – eu nem sei o que...

Cath, você esta bem?

Claro, foi só um grande susto, mas eu estou bem – percebeu o olhar que Grissom lançava para o parapeito do corredor – acha que foi isso que aconteceu com esse cara?

Os dois desceram e liberaram a descida do corpo.

Quando a vítima já estava no chão, eles começaram a coletar evidências do corpo e do fio que o havia matado.

Gil, da uma olhada aqui - Cath iluminava a calça da vítima, que estava manchada.

Manchas de sêmen. A análise vai mostrar se é o mesmo que encontrei nas estruturas.

E eu tenho certeza que vai dar positivo para todas as amostras. Esse cara já tentou violentar a garota e não podia se aproximar da banda – olhou para cima, visualizando o local que o corpo estava – acho que ele ficou durante o show satisfazendo suas duas paixões: o rock e a guitarrista. Acabou tropeçando ao ir embora no final do show e, ao cair, se enroscou nos fios.

Vamos ver se a investigação diz o mesmo.

--------------------------------------------

Chefinho – Greg havia voltado para a análise temporariamente, pois quebrara o pé durante uma investigação – o resultado do DNA já saiu. Positivo para duas amostras, negativo pra terceira.

Como?

As amostras de sêmen combinaram com o dna da vítima, mas o sangue encontrado é de uma outra pessoa. E a Catherine pediu para chamar você, parece que ela encontrou as digitais no sistema.

Obrigada Greg.

--------------------------------------------

Quantas digitais batem com o sistema, Cath? – Grissom sentou-se ao lado dela.

10. Mas oito digitais são de funcionários da empresa que montou os equipamentos e do cassino, encontrei nas associações de trabalhadores. Já as outras duas digitais, são do sistema criminal brasileiro.

O FBI emprestou o sistema deles pra você, Cath? – deu um sorriso para ela.

Digamos que eu tenho amigos lá. Identifiquei uma digital como a da vítima e a outra, como do empresário da banda, também acusado de atentado ao pudor. Parece que Karina só atraia caras problemáticos.

Vamos falar com ela.

--------------------------------------------

Karina estava nervosa, acendendo um cigarro atrás do outro. E seu nervosismo ia aumentando a cada pergunta que Brass fazia.

K: Eu já disse. Eu só fiz o boletim porque ele não me deixava mais em paz.

JB: E por que ele não te deixava mais em paz?

A gente tinha terminado e ele continuava perto de mim.

Mas ele é seu empresário, o normal é isso.

Mas além da questão profissional. Ele entrava na minha casa a hora que queria, mesmo que eu trocasse a fechadura. Perseguia meus namorados, ele já estava me deixando louca. A gota dágua veio quando ele tentou me forçar a... – ela não conseguia mais falar, por causa do choro – foi ai que eu fiz o boletim contra ele.

E mesmo assim ele continuou seu empresário?

Ele é um excelente profissional e, além disso, ninguém da banda sabe disso. Deixei passar.

Grissom e Catherine observavam a sala através do espelho.

CW: O cara tenta violentá-la e ela continua trabalhando com ele?

GG: ela esta mentindo.

Ele foi até a sala onde Jim e Karina estavam

GG: Qual é o seu relacionamento com o seu empresário, miss Silva?

Só profissional.

E como você explica o fato de acharmos indícios de relações entre vocês dois no seu camarim.

O quê? – ela se levantou da cadeira e bateu na mesa – vocês andam mexendo nas minhas coisas?

É o que eu faço. Vocês dois tinham mais do que um envolvimento profissional.

Isso é um absurdo – pegou sua bolsa – se quiserem falar comigo de novo, falem com meus advogados.

JB: o próximo a ser interrogado é o empresário, Eduardo. Quer ficar?

Claro.

Assim como Karina, ele estava nervoso.

E: O que é que vocês querem? Eu já dei meu dna, depoimento. O que mais que vocês querem?

GG: Que você diga o que aconteceu em cima do palco.

E: Vocês estão insinuando que eu matei aquele desgraçado?

GG: Eu não, mas as evidências sim. Seu sangue e suas digitais foram encontradas na cena do crime.

JB: te pegamos.

E: Vocês não entendem. Aquele cara tava botando o meu negócio em risco.

JB: então é assim que você trata seres humanos.

E: Mas aquela banda é o meu negócio mais lucrativo. E aquele cara já estava atormentando demais a Kari e eu. A gente só acabou com o problema

JB: Karina também estava junto?

E: Já que não tenho escapatória mesmo

----------------FLASHBACK--------------------

K: Você – ofegava junto ao peito de Eduardo - onde foi que você aprendeu a fazer isso. Deveria ser contra a lei.

E: Há Ha. Se eu contar, você não vai gostar – acariciava o cabelo dela - vai ser problema para mim.

K: Falando em problema – recostou-se na cabeceira da cama - aquele cara voltou a me incomodar.

E: Que cara – pegou uma toalha na gaveta e foi para a banheira – algum ex?

K: Não. O Márcio

E: Ah, esse cara. Você sabe que a acusação contra ele esta sendo novamente investigada, estão desconfiados que você mentiu para eles. Eles vão descobrir a nossa armação. E depois disso, vão sacar que a sua ocorrência contra mim também foi forjada.

K: Por isso mesmo, eu já arquitetei o plano pra calar a boca desse cara pra sempre. Eu não quero que ele saia por ai contando sobre o desvio que estamos fazendo com o dinheiro da banda – entrou na banheira, massageou as costas dele e sussurrou - só preciso da sua colaboração, amor.

E: Por você, eu faço tudo.

----------------PRESENTE --------------------

E: e foi assim. Eu liberei a entrada dele, disse que eu não gostava de ver fã sofrer. Disse que ele deveria ficar em cima do palco e durante a apresentação, eu o matei. Quando o show acabou, joguei o corpo para baixo.

JB: Eduardo Rais, esta preso pelo assassinato de Marcio Oliveira. Tem o direito de ficar em silêncio e tudo que disser poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Será deportado para o Brasil, mas seu caso será julgado pela justiça americana e brasileira.

--------------------------------------------

Grissom? – era Sara, junto com um adolescente de cabelo espetado, que batia na porta de sua sala – Ta ocupado?

Por quê?

Bom – o adolescente de cabelo arrepiado se aproximou – eu sou o Rick, integrante do Lumbreakers – percebeu o olhar de interrogação dele - acho que você prendeu meu empresário e a minha guitarrista.

Ah, sim.

Bom, eu soube que a forense ali – apontou para Sara, que continuava na porta - toca guitarra, ela topou substituir a Karina na apresentação de hoje e me pediu pra te chamar pra ir.

Eu?

Você pode nos deixar a sós, Rick. Preciso falar com ele – Sara foi até a mesa - feche a porta, por favor.

Eu em uma apresentação de punk? Sara, eu acho que não.

Mas eu sei que você vai.

Por quê?

Você pode até não curtir o som, mas curte a guitarrista.

Não curto. Eu amo.

FIM

Fanfiction dedicada ao patriarca da Família Ki: Henrique. (ou Rick ou Gnomo)


End file.
